


Busy Monday

by monlove514



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fanfiction, Freeform, M/M, No Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monlove514/pseuds/monlove514
Summary: Minhyuk owned a cafe and there is one regular customer that keep coming and he likes that man.





	Busy Monday

So many people coming to his cafe everyday. Thanks to his rich businessman friend that he can build the cafe like he always wished before.

In this busy Monday, there are women in a small group stay longer because they have to take pictures of their cakes and take selfies, or the cafe interior. In the corner near the windows, some men having his short coffee break in silence, and another group of men having small meetings with coffee and breads discussing about their project. Some of them are regulars in his cafe and he remembers all of their name and their usual orders.

And here is a quiet man that Minhyuk has his eyes on, he always sit in the same table near the counter, where the stack of books arranged neatly in a rack made of wood behind it. He makes it simple (or lazy) looking for the books from the couch and being easy to put it back in the rack when he's done reading.

That man named Chae Hyungwon, oftenly ordered iced Americano and sweets, sometimes he reads books, sometimes he's in phone, sometimes he plays game in his laptop using cafe's WiFi connection, or he's just zoning out while sucking the straw. Usually he's coming with a big body guy with cute laugh who likes to take photos of himself, or with a loud man with deep dimples on both of his cheeks, and today a man with unseen face wearing oversized gray hoodies and deep voice coming with him. All of the time, he pays all of the bills with his credit card. Looks like he is rich and classy, judged by the expensive clothes he wears.

Minhyuk gives him extra choco chips cookies or a piece of chocolate cake because he ever said that he likes chocolate. Minhyuk's best friend who helps him there baked his secret recipes, then going out of the kitchen to see Hyungwon eats it with satisfied face. He feels proud of himself when people enjoy eating his home-made foods.

Minhyuk knows that it's unfair to give extras for a certain customer, but he can't stop himself to show his feeling towards him. Deep inside his heart he knows that he can't do more. They are just strangers and even being friends is more than enough. Their conversation are mostly about drinks he ordered for his friends and 'thank you's after he paid the bills. They do exchange smiles but it means nothing. Minhyuk knows his name because he should write it in the bill. Hyungwon doesn't even ask for Minhyuk's name. He keeps it short everytime.

"It's all has limit and I shouldn't walk across it," Minhyuk thinks. He put the napkins and about to walk to the kitchen to check some baked breads. Just after that, he sees Hyungwon's walking to the counter and suddenly asking for his name. Minhyuk hides his happiness and trying to act cool in front of the usually-quiet guy. It's a bit shocking to hear about the long words that Hyungwon says.

"I know you like me. You like me, right? I always see you smiling while looking at me behind the counter. Don't you know that I can see you from my table? And these cookies you gave me, I believe you gave it for free only to me. So, would you go out with me?"

Minhyuk's jaw dropped. He feels ashamed because this man actually knows about all of it. He exposed his hidden feeling for all of this time. He really wanna hide somewhere but he can't move his feet even just an inch.

"Uh, sorry?" Minhyuk bites his lower lips hard, his cheeks redden, so he covers it with both of his hands.

"I take this as a yes. Usual order, Minhyukkie." Hyungwon smirks and goes back to his table. That's what others saw outside, but the truth Hyungwon is shaking and his face is all red like he's having fever. That's the reason why he goes back to his table quickly, to prevent Minhyuk sees his real self.

Minhyuk is still in the air, thinking about the previous seconds happened in a flash. Just when he thought he needs to step away from the man, but he came so sudden, exposing him and asking him out. Slowly he regain his strength to get back to his sanity and preparing the usual drinks for Hyungwon and his friend. Minhyuk is smiling like a fool, making his friend rolled his eyes behind him. He's storing the croissants to the display shelf and Minhyuk doesn't even realise his existence.

It's another busy Monday with the same activities inside the cafe. Minhyuk is looking at his friend combining all the ingredients to make cinnamon rolls. He wants to help but his small friend says no because his job is to make drinks and serves the customers.

The cafe doorbell is ringing, showing his boyfriend is coming with the cute dimples guy. He's smiling widely looking at Hyungwon wearing the shirt he gave as a present. Their relationship is working way too nice and smooth. Hyungwon is actually talkative and he makes Minhyuk busy by reading all of the texts he sent after he closed the cafe. He was just shy to talk because he adores Minhyuk's bright smile and he always speechless everytime he meets Minhyuk. He just able to see Minhyuk behind the books he 'reads'.

"Minhyukkie! Remember this friend?" Hyungwon caressing Minhyuk's hand with his thumb and their eyes staring into each other, like they are secretly having conversation in their own language.

"Of course, he likes chocolate milk shake," Minhyuk answered while their eyes and hands still connecting.

"Just wait there," Minhyuk's friend is done mixing the dough and placing them into the oven and he pats Hyungwon's hand to release Minhyuk's hand.

Hyungwon walks to the 'his' couch followed by his friend who is giggling over the cheesy scene he just watched, and began to ask this and that.

"So how was this week going?"

"It's just unbelievable!"

"Is it hard to do everything with him? I mean, as a couple."

"Uhh, it's a bit hard at first. I forced myself to do everything to make him love me and I keep reassuring him that we're really dating now."

"Aww, are you burdened by this?"

"I don't want to think about that."

"I see, but I'm right. He likes you and I won. You gotta treat me in a fancy restaurant with the others, zagiya. Nice to be your friend that I can drink and eat for free."

That cute dimple man is laughing, different to a bitter smile showed in Hyungwon's face. Hyungwon sighed and pulling his jacket hood to cover his face.

"You make me like a clown. I want to die."

Their table is really close, yet the friend's voice is too loud to Minhyuk to overhead all of what they discussed. He's gripping a cup tightly and he decided to pours some milk into Hyungwon's coffee. He tries to calm himself down before he delivers the coffee to Hyungwon. He can't believe about them make a bet about his feeling, while he's really happy about the returned feeling from that man. A full week of Hyungwon's sweet words and lovely acts, all are just lies? He is forced and feels burdened to do it?

He puts the cup in Hyungwon's table and gonna walk back to the counter before Hyungwon grabs his wrist. "I don't like milk in my coffee, you know what I always order and what's my taste like, Minhyukkie." Hyungwon's staring deeply into Minhyuk's eyes. He looks disappointed. Minhyuk got the order right for his friend, but not for his coffee.

"I also don't like being included in your game. Don't make fun of me again. Thank you." Minhyuk throws Hyungwon's hand away. So cold, and it hurts Hyungwon's heart.

"I'm sorry, this friend is forcing me-"

"Stop it, please get out of here. I don't want to see you again."

Receiving the signal, Hyungwon's friend pulling him to stand up and Minhyuk pushing them both to the front door, holding his anger.

"But Minhyukkie, listen, I really like you. Really...."

Of course, Minhyuk can't hear it. Hyungwon said it right when Minhyuk slammed the door shut. He regrets it in a second, thinking about how if he must spend some money to install a new door later. He's already paid all of his debt to his businessman friend and thinking about he must borrow his money again later. He's just need to go back to his usual self to forget all of the bad things that just happened in one of his busy Monday.

"I told you, this is a bad idea since the start by asking if he likes me back or no." Hyungwon sits in the floor outside the cafe and people looking at him curiously.

"But you won't know if you don't do it. I'm sorry for making a bet when I already know the result obviously."

"I like him for months, but when I finally able to ask him out... we ended it in a week."

"He doesn't know the truth, you have to explain it. Come on, I'll help."

"Don't you see how cold is him towards me earlier? I don't know how to face him now," and he started to cry, not able to think of anything else beside Minhyuk's angry face.

**Author's Note:**

> idk about the foul ending abdjdkdksk 😭


End file.
